The Escape
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: This mad man was more then they could handle,he should have known the moment he accepted the job,he should have know that it was to much for them to handle,he wants them dead and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Nate and Sophie story.
1. Introduction

_**[A/N: Okay so I re-wrote the last part of this so people can relax,the next chapter was going to be based around the ending of this one]**_

* * *

They were gone,they have been for a while,the two of them were the only ones left. He made a promise to protect her and here they were once again running for their lives. This mad man was more then they could handle,he should have known the moment he accepted the job,he should have know that it was to much for them to handle. _"It's not your fault Nate." _Sophie kept telling him,over and over for the first year,he couldn't help but to blame himself. Shortly after they disappeared their bodies were found along the shore of a river. He watched it on the news with her by his side,he still hasn't come to terms with losing the three of them. He misses them;Parker's silly questions and the boys arguing about the little things. All of that is gone now it's just the two of them. Nate wants to protect her,she's his wife he has to,it's his job as her husband to protect her but this time he doesn't think he can,so far hiding out in Jamaica has worked,they have been safe for two months now,but he knows it won't last too long.

"It's so hot." She complains as she struggles against the sheets waking him from his sleep.

"The fan is on,the door is open,the breeze is coming in,it's all in your mind." He says sleepily as he closes his eyes back over.

"Nate..." She lets his name hang the air as he opens his eyes again.

"Sophie..." He does the same bringing a smile to his lips. Laying on his stomach he takes a look at the clock on the night stand. Two in the morning. Far to early for his liking.

"This is the problem with staying on a boat,there is no air conditioning." She sounded like she was frustrated.

Propping himself on his elbows he turns to look at her. "Darling,relax." He says quietly as she turns locking her brown hues with his blue halos.

"That's easier said then done,it's hot,stuffy,and I feel like I can't breath in this boat." He laughs,she glares at him. "What's so funny?"

"You," He laughs again. "Come here,beautiful." He reaches across and pulls her into his arms,giggles rise from her which makes him smile.

"This isn't helping you know." She doesn't try to move away from him but relaxes at the feel of safety his arms provide.

"Liar."

"Oh shush,don't ruin the moment."

He gets quiet again and soon she notices the steadiness of his breathing and knows he is asleep again,she follows shortly after,able to relax against the feel of his arms around her,the feel of being safe even if danger lies just around the corner.

Some where along the Miami coast of Florida the _Madman _is furious. His prey has vanished,he lost track of them over four months ago and has had no word from of his men that they have been spotted. He slowly sips a glass of whiskey as he stands on his balcony staring out at the water. He let the others get away,he had them taken care of but this two,Nate and Sophie,they were the worst so far. They fought back,killed two of his men in the process,he knows one thing though;they are willing to do anything for one another. He spins the liquid around in the glass,he appears calm on the outside but deep down he is boiling over with hate and rage waiting to take it out on them,he wants them dead and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. His green eyes search the horizon,it's early in the morning and he knows that someone out there,his prey is sleeping,waiting for him to show them to their fate,a fate that he wants to uphold for them. The gentle breeze tosses the top of his hair,rolling his eyes he should have gotten that hair cut last week. The foot steps behind him and the way they shuffle tells him he is about to be told bad news...again.

"Sir?" One of his men calls out to him.

He turns,raises a brow as he moves to fix his blonde hair. "What?" his tone an angry tone.

"They have reported that there is still no sign of the Fords,anywhere."

His expression turns into one of anger as he flings his half full glass of whiskey into a wall sending glass and amber gold liquid everywhere. "What about the damn boat!" He yells forcing the other man to flinch slightly.

"Well sir...it sunk off the coast about seven months ago,you were there,remember?"

"You're right,I was there...Get someone in here to clean this mess up." He returns his sight to the water,mind full of anger and rage over the missing couple.

The sun light brings morning far to soon for the two of them. She groans the moment sun light comes through the door they left open throwing light across the bed and over her. Rolling over she hides her face in the skin of his chest,he doesn't move,he's far to content with how they were. After she falls back asleep the sounds of Reggae music woke him an hour later,he recognizes the song to be _She's Royal. _Opening his eyes, he smiles staring at her as she sleeps,as the music ends outside he stays quiet listening to the sounds coming from children playing and people laughing. For a moment Nate almost forgets they are on the run,he presses his lips to the skin of her shoulder and waits to see if it wakes her.

"The door is open." She says quietly opening her eyes to look at him.

"So." His voice the same low volume as hers.

A knocking forces him up out of the bed as he peaks out towards the door.

"Mister Gibson!" A young boy calls to him as Nate smiles.

"What's wrong Jimar,everything okay?" The sun blinds him as he uses his hand to block it.

"Yes,everything is fine,my father says to ask if you and Mrs Gibson will be joining us for the barbecue later on this evening."

Looking back to Sophie she sits up nodding with a smile."Abbie says we will."

"Okay Mister Gibson I will let him know." The boy runs off across the makeshift deck to his parents who wave as Nate waves back.

"Cute Kid." Sophie says as she gets up from the bed stretching.

"Yeah,he is. For some reason he is attached to us." He smiles and grabs a white button up shirt to toss on with his knee high swimming trunks that have a tropical pattern to them.

"Well Nate,he's eight and doesn't have any siblings,his father is working all the time and you pay him a lot of attention,teaching him about your new boat,fishing,the stars. He looks up to you." She smiles but it fades when she notices his frown.

"They use to look up to me too,or at least I thought they might have." He looks down remembering it's only been a few years since they lost the other three.

Immediately she moves to him and makes him look at her. "Darling,they did,as much as none of us said it they loved you,you loved them. Nothing will change that even if they are not here with us."

He gives a small smile. "And you?"

She smiles and brushes her lips lightly against his."And I love you and loved them like they were my own."

"Soph,you know he is looking for us,so far we have been safe,but there is no telling how long this will last."

She sighs. "Let's not worry about that,let's just enjoy the day,and have fun at Jimar's barbecue besides we promised to take him out on the boat remember?"

His smile grows wider. "I remember,let's go." He waits for her to change,she puts on a pair of shorts and a button up blue shirt over her swimming top. Taking her hand they make their way onto the deck and into the sun as Jimar runs over.

"Mister Gibson do we go now?" He asks jumping up and down with excitement.

"Jimar,did you talk to your father? and call me Luke." The boy nods.

"He said it is fine,you can ask him yourself."

"We believe you sweetheart." Sophie speaks up nudging Nate's shoulder.

"I have my bag all ready to should be back in time for my fathers barbecue?" He asks as Nate nods.

"We have to get some supplies would you like to go with us?" Nate asks as Sophie watches a smile curling her lips.

"Yes Mister- I mean yes Luke,I want to go with you and Abbie to the stores!"

Tossing the boys bag onto the boat he locks it and leads the way off the deck. "Okay we will be out on open water in an hour if we hurry." The boy jumps with excitement as he grabs on to Sophie's hand as they walk towards the town to buy what they need for a day out on the water.

As the sun rises,the madman is still furious there have been no signs of the couple anywhere in the United States. This is when he realizes they are no longer in the states,they have to be some where else. "Isaac! Get in here now!" He yells for one of his men.

The man stumbles into the room. "What's wrong sir did you spell your drink on the carpet again?"

The madman growls."No,I want you to find the Ford's for me,look every where and not just the states,they have to be hiding some where. Do not come back unless you have results for me."

"Understood sir." Isaac turns on his heels and walks out the room. He hates being controlled by this man and one day he will show him how much he hates it. He just had to wait for the right moment,first he would deal with the Fords.

In the small town of White Mountain Alaska a small house fitted for three is decked out with all kinds of gear and machines a person can think of.

"When do we let them know we are okay" A young thief asks her two companions.

"It's to dangerous right now,we show up,he turns the heat up on them." Eliot sighs taking his seat next to Hardison.

"Ay man,they are on the move again,so far by them hiding out in Jamaica,he has no clue where they are."

"Good,if things get to bad for them,we will help...for now we keep our distance." The hitter responds to Hardison.

"I miss them though,it was weird to watch them at our funeral,like when Sophie was a ghost." Parker smiles at the memory.

"She wasn't dead Parker!" The boys tell her in unison as they watch the various screens tracking the mastermind and Grifter.

* * *

_**[A/N:Alright so here is the introduction. I took the time to just introduce the main people in the story. The madman,who do you think he is? Tell you a secret,even I don't know yet lol. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think,all reviews are greatly appreciated!]**_


	2. Arriving In Jamaica

_"When do we let them know we are okay" A young thief asks her two companions._

_"It's to dangerous right now,we show up,he turns the heat up on them." Eliot sighs taking his seat next to Hardison._

__The warm sun and the smell of salt from the beaches makes the little beach side town of Port Royal the pair and their small companion move about the shops gathering what they need. Jimar never lets go of Sophie's hand and it brings a smile to Nate's face. He still missed Parker and the others but some how the boy had become a perfect mix of the three of them in one. Noticing his smile Sophie places and arm around his,she hasn't seen that smile in a very long time. The continue to shop for the small hour Nate had said it was going to take,the breeze from the sea made the hot day that much more comfortable as they made their way back to the boat. Getting into the boat first,Sophie helped get Jimar on to the boat and then Nate helped her. After everything had been put away Nate got behind the wheel with a very excited Jimar by his side all Sophie could do was watch with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to steer it?" Nate asks looking down to Jimar.

With his eyes wide he put his hands on the wheel with Nate's help and was slowly steering the wheel. "Abbie! Look I'm doing it!"

"I see that,you're doing great." She smiles at the young boy happy to see Nate acting like his old self again. A glint on the horizon catches her eye as she spots another boat,but pays little mind to it since it's not moving in their direction.

Nate took note and turned to look to see what she was looking at. Relaxing when she did he smiled. "So,springing for the new boat after we sunk the other one was a great idea,I told you." He grinned lightly tossing a tease at her.

"Yes you did Mister Gibson,keep that up and you will be sleeping on the deck tonight." She smirked setting out on the bow of the ship to get a little bit of sun,it warms her skin and feels amazing,she can almost forget that they are running away,trying to escape the grasps of the madman that is after them.

Nate can't help but to stare down at her appreciatively and,if it wasn't for her...he would have given up the moment they lost the other three. Sophie made him understand that there was nothing they could have done,nothing would bring them back. Her wedding ring shines bright in the sun,another reminder that he has more to be thankful for,without her he would feel incomplete,he would not have a reason to keep going,to keep fighting against this man who wants them gone.

"Luke?" The boy asks looking up to Nate."What's a galley?"

Nate smiles looking down to Jimar. "The Galley is the kitchen of a ship,where you cook and eat."

"Oh,and a Admiral is the boss of the boat right?" Nate nods."Can I be an Admiral too?"

Nate pretends to think about it but nods. "Well I don't see why not,here take this," Reaching across Nate places a captains cap on his head.

"Really?! Abbie! I'm an admiral! Luke let me be one!" Sophie smiled widely.

"Oh Luke,always the charmer." She grinned relaxing back out in the sun as they stop in the middle of open water.

Climbing down Nate grabs two fishing poles and sets it up on the bow next to Sophie. "Going to fish with us Darling?" He smirks smugly as he raises an eyebrow at her.

Sitting up she smiles lightly. "The deck is looking lovely for you tonight,you know I'm not the fishing type."

"I want to try to fish Luke,like last time,but I promise to not drop your reel over the side again." He sits next to Nate as he hands him a rod securing his in place and helping the boy with his.

"Alright,hold it tightly." Jimar nods as Nate's blue eyes move to the boat that is still on the horizon.

Sophie notices too and sits up moving closer to Nate. "Do you think it's him?"

The boat is to far away for him to see anything."I don't know,it's to far,but it hasn't moved since we got out here."

On the other boat across the water Isaac studies the people on the bow of the other ship. Raising his binoculars the boat is still to far away to see anything but silhouettes against the setting evening sun.

"Is it them?" a man asks as he shakes his head.

"I'm not to sure,there is three of them on that boat,a man,a woman and a young child. The Ford's don't have any children."

"So we have the wrong boat?" The man asks as Isaac glares at him.

"What gave you that idea,we have the wrong damn location." He stays studying them waiting for some kind of tell or slip up that it's the ones hes looking for.

In White Mountain Hardison keeps an eyes on the screen as Eliot walks back into the room. "Anything new?"

The hacker shakes his head. "No,they are out in open water,from the satellite image they aren't alone either man."

"What do you mean they aren't alone?"

Hardison pulls up the satellite image of the boat from a few hours ago. "Is that...is that a kid?"

"Nate and Sophie have a kid?" Parker asks as she hears what Eliot says on her way into their surveillance room.

"Let's see it's been what two years,that kid is far to big to be theirs." Hardison points it out.

"Babysitting?" Parker stares at the screen closer.

"Look I can only tell you what the images show me and-" He stopped noticing a second boat. "We have company," He zoomed in on the second boat and the people aboard.

Eliot eyes the screen,his face gaining it's scowl back. "They're there with them,they have no clue."

"Yeah man,but the boat isn't advancing on them. It's staying put,maybe the kid is throwing it off." Hardison was hoping that was the case,they were too far away to do anything if the boat made an advance.

"Time to go guys,get ready." Eliot says.

Parker has an idea of what's going on but asks anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"Jamaica."

Back on the boat the boys continue to fish as the sun settles on the horizon,Nate avoids turning on the deck lights purposely because of the other boat. "Time to head back,so we can make it back to shore in time for that barbecue."

Jimar stands and nods. "Thanks for bringing me out for the day." He smiles at Nate who nods.

"Don't worry about it,we will do this again." The boy nods excitedly as Nate heads up to turn towards home.

Sophie stands taking the boys hand. "How about we relax inside and watch something until Luke lets us know we are back on shore." He nods and she can see how tired he is from their day.

"Okay." He says through a yawn as Nate looks down to Sophie with a nod to let her know he was okay,

Heading below deck she let him pick the movie,he picked one of the few Nate had got in town for when Jimar was with them ."Can we watch this one,it's my favorite?" He asks handing it to Sophie.

"101 dalmatians,sure we can." She puts the DVD in the player and settles down on the small couch with an arm around Jimar as he leans on her. Half way through the movie she looks down to see him sleeping so she covers him with a blanket they had on the couch.

Above deck Nate keeps an eyes on the boat as they gain distance from it,he had a strange feeling that something wasn't right about it,but he kept the thoughts to himself. He took note of the boat following as well and sighed,but once it stopped he breathed a sigh of relief. Once he got back to the makeshift deck and shore he turned the engine off and headed below deck to be met with a beautiful sight. He smiled seeing Sophie and the boy together. "Hey." He whispered to get her attention.  
"He asleep?"

She nods looking over to him with a smile,she had been reading a book after the movie ended. "Yeah,about thirty minutes ago."

Nodding Nate moved to help with the boy. picking him up in his arms he smiled as the boy stirred but when back to sleep,he was glad he was a bit small for his age,he may have been eight but was the size of a six year old. "Come on lets get him back to his dad."

The boat that had been out in the water with them remained just off the shore. Isaac stood out with his binoculars again watching as the three left the boat. He couldn't tell,something was different but the fact that they had a kid with them was throwing him off.

"Well?"

"It's not them,that's just some vacationing couple with a kid. They are here though,some where,they are here." Isaac threw the binoculars at the other man growing frustrated with the situation. His phone rang letting him know that his boss was calling to find out if he found anything.

"Sir,we haven't found them yet,but we know they are here."

"Isaac,you better find them and get it over with before I come down there myself and take care of you...do you understand?"

"I understand sir." Hanging up his phone Isaac new his time would come soon. The time he would be able to take care of his boss and show him what it feels like to be treated like an animal. His eyes moved back to the couple with the young child. He felt like something was off but had no idea what it was.

Nate and Sophie walked along the sand,Nate carrying the boy with one arm,holding Sophie's hand with the felt oddly at peace but he wasn't complaining. They could hear music the closer they got to where the barbecue would be taking place. Once they reached the house,it wasn't to loud to wake the boy but it was a bustling get together. Handing the boy to his father he smiled at Sophie as they sat down to eat. They did enjoy them selves and hours later they found themselves dancing in the sand to slow song. Sophie had her head resting on Nate's shoulder as he had his arms around her.

"It's been a perfect day,thank you." She spoke quietly as her lips curved into a smile.

He smiled wider then he has in a long time. "Thank you as well." She moves to look at him.

"For what?" her eyes full of confusion as they look back into his blue eyes.

Nate smiles softly lifting her chin with his hand. "For being here and putting up with me...for saying yes and for being my compass."

She can't help but smile at him,at this man who has held her heart since the first day they met,when she saw him across the room,the first time he chased her she has always loved him. Once again he has been able to take her breath away and leave her speechless. "Nate..." The only thing she can manage but he nods understanding every unspoken word. They return to their boat,late at night,it's nearly two in the morning,they still manage to crawl into bed and back into each others arms.

Four in the morning comes along and their plane lands in Jamaica.

"Where are they?" Eliot asks as they leave the air port to head to their hotel.

Using his cell phone he tracks them rather easily."On there boat man,and honestly it's not a great time to uh...distract them,if you get my drift."

Parker's brow pushes together in confusion."I don't get it."

"Parker well,they are uh. Never mind it's not important." Hardison decides against tell her of Nate and Sophie's extra curricular activities.

"We need to get out of sight and quick,tomorrow we make our move,we let Nate and Sophie know we are okay and they are in danger." Eliot sets the plan as they head for their hotel,they had a busy day ahead.

* * *

_**[A/N:So that's chapter two,I know it's not action packed yet but it will be :D Thank you all so much for your continued support on past and present stories,you are all awesome and keep me motivated to write.]**_


	3. Danger On The Water

It was five in the morning when the three of them decided to make a move for Nate and Sophie's boat.

"Look man,I am telling you this is the worst idea you've had in the last two years." Hardison is following close behind Eliot.

"What do you mean?" The hitter asks confused.

Hardison sighs heavily. "I dunno,you tell me. You want to go knocking on the damn door and say what? 'Hey guys we are okay,just been hiding for the last two years and oh,you're in danger...surprise!' That's plain insane we have no idea how they will react to seeing us."

Shaking his head,Eliot had no time to worry about that as he climbs on to the deck of the boat making the other two wait on the makeshift deck.

Inside the boat their is a chill in the cabin,Sophie snuggles closer to Nate wanting the heat of his skin against hers to get warmer, She tries to settle into a light sleep but creaking coming from above grabs her attention,sitting up she listens closely hearing it again. "Nate..." She whispers shaking his shoulder.

Groggily he opens his eyes to look at her. "Wh-what's wrong?" He is still half asleep at this point.

"Someone is on the boat." she whispers moving as close to him as possible.

Sighing he brings an arm around her waist shaking his head. "Darling no one is-" He stops hearing the same noise. "There is someone on the boat." He repeats her statement from earlier. Motioning for her to stay quiet he immediately goes into protective husband mode. Getting out of bed he dresses quickly reaching for a bat he keeps below deck. Sophie gets out of bed and changes quickly as well moving behind Nate as they listen to the foot steps.

"Who do you think it is,Jimar?" She asks fear in her voice.

"Darling it's to early for him,he would have knocked by now." Tightening his grip on the bat he motions for her to stay where she is as he moves for the door opening it slowly. He can see a pair of legs near the bow facing the deck. Moving slowly he comes up behind the person raising the bat and bringing it down with force.

"Eliot look out!" Parker yells in time for the hitter to block the blow with is forearm.

Eyes widened Nate takes a few steps back stumbling over something on the bow. "No...no you're suppose to be dead." He stumbles over his words.

Sophie hearing the noise comes on deck seeing Nate,she goes to is side right away. "Nate are you-" She stops when her eyes settle on the hitter who was now holding his arm.

"Ay man,everything alright?" Hardison asks coming to the hitters side along with Parker.

Nate and Sophie stare speechless at the three young members. Standing Nate pulls Sophie to him placing her behind him. "This...this isn't funny,we-we're dreaming." The only things he can come up with.

"Do you need me to pinch you?" Parker asks with a smile that fades when she see's the fear in their eyes.

"How are they here? We saw the bodies Nate." Sophie whispers in his ear as he nods.

The hitter steps forward but Nate moves them away farther. "I don't...just stay right there." He tells the hitter in a serious tone sending a warning to him.

Eliot sighs looking back at his two companions. "It's us,we are real,we are fine. We need to get below deck before we are seen,you're being watched right now...by him."

"It's really you?" Sophie asks.

Eliot nods. "We had to fake our deaths,now please we need to get out of sight before the sun rises."

Sophie leans closer to Nate to whisper in his ear. "It's them." she says quietly in his ear,she was able to read and recognize their body language.

Relaxing just slightly he nods. "Everyone,below deck. Go." He watches as the three make their way past them,he watches them all with a keen eye. Taking Sophie's hand he follows them and closes the hatch. Sitting on one side of the table with Sophie the other three sit across from them. "Explain...everything."

Eliot nods looking to the other two. "We figured when all this started two years ago that the only way to divide the heat was to split us up. While you guys took cover in that warehouse we managed to make it into the woods and Hardison had bodies ready in the long run,we tossed the bodies off the bridge and disappeared,we've been staying in Alaska for the past two years keeping track of the two of you,that's why we are here,because they are here."

Eliot could see in the eyes of his old friends that they were hurt,he would have been hurt too. Looking to the blue eyes of the mastermind he could see there was something different in them,something he has never seen before and he couldn't place it. The way he put Sophie behind him,even if it were them was something he did but this time it was more protective then he'd ever seen. Even now looking into those blue eyes he had the look of a man who isn't afraid to loose everything to protect her. His eyes shift to their hands and he spots it,they were married. How did he not pick that up? How did they miss it while watching them for the past two years.

Nate felt hurt,he felt betrayed. "When were you planning on telling us you were okay?" a hint of anger in his voice.

"When we figured out a way to take him down." Hardison offers.

Nate's gaze never leaves Eliot. "Do you know what we went through?" Eliot shakes his head. "I almost lost my wife!" he yells at the hitter.

"Nate...it's okay,relax Darling. They are here now,that's all that matters." Sophie makes him look at her.

He searches her eyes,reading them as he nods."Alright." He says quietly looking back at the other two.

"You guys are married?" The young thief asks as they both nod.  
How long?"

Sophie looks to Nate and smiles. "Almost a year and a half now." Nate smiles as well nodding. The anger leaving him.

"We can celebrate later,right now we need to figure out what to do about him." Eliot says bringing on a serious tone. A fury of knocking on the door grabs their attention.

"Abbie! Luke! Please wake up!" Getting up quickly Nate moves for the door opening it as Jimar literally jumps into his arms crying hysterically.

"Jimar." Sophie says getting up from her spot at the table moving to the masterminds side who is trying to settle him down.

"Hey buddy,you need to calm down and tell us what's wrong." Nate talks softly to the boy as the other three look on wide eyed.

Leaning over to Eliot Hardison whispers to him. "I guess we found the kid." He says watching the scene.

"My father...somebody shot him. He was at work and...and they shot him because he got something wrong with what they wanted."

"Where is he?" Nate asks as Jimar points to the shore.

"He's at home. Please we have to help him." Passing the boy to Sophie Nate motions for Eliot to follow him along with Hardison.

Running along the deck an into the sand they don't stop running until they reach Jimar's dad. "Dammit Kano." Nate says knelling next to the man.

"Luke,you came."

Nodding Nate smiled. "I always do."

Grabbing Nate's shirt he pulls him close. "T-Take care of Jimar for me,Luke."

Nate's eyes tear up as he nods slowly,he can hear Hardison trying to get help but he blocks it out focusing on the man in front of him. "You are going to be okay,"

"Helps flying in man,should be here in five minutes." Hardison reports waiting outside,the only way to get him any help would be an air evac.

Sophie still holding onto Jimar makes it to where the boys are along with the blonde thief. "Luke?" Nate turns and stands up shaking his head,she could see the blood on his shirt as the helicopter arrives over head. It's able to land safely in the sand as paramedics rush to the mans side. Moving out of the way Nate stands with his wife as the lift him into the chopper. Getting the name of the hospital it is a few hours away.

"It doesn't look good." Eliot says looking back to Nate who was busy still trying to calm the boy down who was clinging to the grifter as if he was holding on for life.

Off the shore the fury of events Captures Isaac's attention. "What do we have here?" he questions raising his binoculars to see. What he see's surprises even him. "This can not be,they were dead." He growls focusing on the three members,then moves his sight to the couple with the child. He raises a brow as a grin crosses his lips.

"Nate we need to get out of here,now." Eliot notices the boat just off shore.

"Take him,I will grab a few things of his and we can go." Sophie hands the boy to Nate and heads inside grabbing a few of his things. Once they have what the need they head back to the boat. It's the only way they will be able to make it to the hospital to see how his dad is.

"Looks like our peace just got interrupted Nate says to Sophie who nods. He passes the boy back to Sophie who takes him below deck while the others stay above deck with Nate. "Hardison I want you to keep tabs on that boat,they've been watching us since yesterday. Eliot,what ever you guys know,I need to know about it." Eliot nods and begins to tell Nate what they've discovered in the two years.

Below deck Sophie lays Jimar down after fixing the bed and covers him with the blanket from yesterday. She moves to sit on the couch but the boy whimpers as more tears fall from his eyes. "Don't go." he says quietly as she nods and lays down next to him.

"I'm right here sweetie,I'm not going anywhere." Closing his eyes he nods moving closer to her.

"Is my dad going to be okay?"He asks in between silent sobs.

Sighing she doesn't know what to tell him. "We have to wait until we get there." She says quietly watching as he tires himself out trying to fight the sleep he had been feeling. When he is finally asleep she stays with him,knowing that if she moves to soon he will be awake again. Thirty minutes pass and she is sure he is asleep so she moves and joins the others above deck.

Nate the first to notice her passes the wheel off to Eliot. "How is he?"

Shaking her head she runs her fingers through her hair. "He's a mess right now,but he is asleep. Nate what are we going to do?"

"What we always do,we fight back,I highly doubt this was an accident." Noise in the water next to the boat forces him to push his brow together in confusion. Looking over the side his eyes widened."Get down!" He yells moving below deck to get to Jimar. By the time the explosion hits he is covering the boy with his body. Eliot taking note of what is going on Covers Sophie while Hardison protect Parker.

Coughing Nate Checks Jimar then notices the cabin filling with water. "Luke!" Jimar yells clinging on to holds him close seeing the water rise quickly.

"Nate!" Sophie yells trying to get below deck but debris is blocking them, Smoke fills the air around them as the boat begins to sink.

"Get the raft out and get off the boat." She tells the others but Eliot doesn't budge knowing Nate is stuck below deck with the boy.

Below deck Nate looks to Jimar. "Listen,everything is going to be okay." He moves the boy to his shoulders and struggles against the rush of water looking for the oxygen tank he keeps below it he places it on the boy then continues looking for a way tries to kick out the windows but it doesn't work.

Eliot gets everyone on the life raft in time for the boat to go completely under,he knows Nate is still in there and grabs the only thing he can find,a harpoon gun. Jumping into the water he moves to the windows searching for a safe one. He sees Nate struggling to in what is left of open space to breathe before the ship finally fills completely. Aiming the gun at the window he fires as Nate moves away from the window. Pasing the boy through first Eliot resurfaces with him.

"Where's Nate?" Sophie asks getting the boy into the life raft and the settled just in time for the oxygen to run out.

"I'm going back for him." Eliot disappears under the water again to help Nate break out the rest of the window. Grabbing his arm they reach the life raft getting inside. Nate coughs trying to catch his breath as Sophie and Jimar are right by his side. Jimar throws his arms around the mastermind as they both settle down slowly.

"Every...everyone okay? he asks still out of breath. He felt like he couldn't breath,like he was still struggling for air. Sophie notices this and makes him focus on her,he was having a panic attack.

"Nate look at me. Everyone is fine love,just breathe." Closing his eyes he focused on her voice taking in slow breaths. "Okay." she says as he nods.

"What do we do now,we are stranded int he middle of no where and they boat disappeared from sight the moment ours went down." Hardison reports as he stares at the others.

"All we can do is wait for a fly over." Nate says as the sun sets higher in the sky making the heat intense on all of them,he hopes rescue will come soon,other wise they wouldn't make it out there.

* * *

_**[A/N:And that's chapter 3 :D A bit more fun,but the question is,will help come before it's too late or will Isaac return to finish them off? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!]**_


	4. Open Waters

The sun had been beating down on them for a long time. The heat was sweltering,sun burns had begin to form on Parker and Sophie,slowly making a presence on Nate and Eliot. The open water was still and quiet,a warm breeze was making it's presence known making the heat twice as worse then it really was. Nate and Sophie had been making sure to keep Jimar as cool as can be by taking the masterminds button up shirt placing it in the water then over the boy. Nate kept his undershirt wet as well to try and remain cool. Eliot's eyes nervously searched the horizon for any sign of a boat or something that will help them but so far nothing had been present. Nate knew the outcome wasn't going to be anything good if help did not come.

Jimar moved from Sophie's arms back to Nate,trying to stay cool was proving difficult for the young boy even if his two guardians were trying there best. He eyed the other three carefully,especially Eliot. He felt something was different about that man,like he was hiding secrets from a long life of torture and regret. Jimar did watch the other two as well but his focus was on the hitter. He almost feared the hitter but knew he was safe when he was with the two who have been protecting him like he was their own.

"Is help ever going to get here?" Parker was the first to speak.

Nate sighed quietly glancing over to his wife then to the young thief. "Well," he began. "That depends on if anyone is looking for us and if there is an aerial shipment today."

Rolling his eyes Hardison felt helpless without any equipment,he should really work on making things waterproof."Aerial shipment,really man?" He questioned laying back against the raft.

Sophie who was currently holding Jimar raise a brow slightly."This isn't exactly where people come to vacation,Hardison. We are here because we have to be."

The hitters eyes went from the grifter to Jimar,he could feel the boys eyes on him since he first set eyes on them when the news of his father came through. "We are stuck until something happens. There was enough smoke in the air to indicate something was wrong."

"Ay man,that don't mean anybody saw it." The hackers tone was flat and uncaring now.

"Does that mean no one is coming?" Jimar looked up to Sophie with fear in his eyes.

Shooting a glare towards the hacker she gave him a smile. "No sweetheart,they will find us."

"Do you promise?"

She looked from Jimar to Nate who nodded. "We promise." She said finally as he settled back down.

Nate took the shirt and dunked it back in to the water replacing it over the boy,his hope was growing thin,it had been quite a few hours now and the sweltering heat was only increasing. "Everything will be fine." He whispered to the boy moving closer to him and Sophie,which made the boy feel more safe.

Isaac's boat made it back to the marina in Kingston as a call came over the radio.

"Civilian Vessel Maiden Lady you missed your daily check in,do you copy?" When nothing came in they repeated their message. "Civilian Vessel Maiden Lady,this is the United States Coast Guard. You missed your daily check in,do you Copy?" Isaac was swimming with happiness as the radio remained silent.

"This is Fishing Vessel Dreaming Raider,I think you boys ought to head out this way."

"What is the problem Dreaming Raider?"

"Looks like we have our selves a missing vessel,debris in the water. There was a ship about twenty miles west of my location but she dropped off the radar." Isaac's eyes filled with rage as he listened in.

"Fishing Vessel Dreaming Raider,any sign of survivors or fatalities?"

"I can't tell you that,looks pretty bad,floating life preserves indicate missing Vessel Maiden Lady."

"Roger that,rescue vessels need your location Dreaming Raider." The Coast guard sends out the coordinates to it's vessels moments later.

"Advise we will stay on scene and keep an eye out for any survivors."

"Roger that Dreaming Raider,rescue vessels have been deployed."

Isaac couldn't take the chance of returning to the scene with the coast guard now in full swing heading to the site."Damn it,we should have made sure we finished them."

"But Isaac,they haven't found any survivors."

He took a breath in and nodded. "You're right,they are done,now to tell the boss so we can get the hell out of here." Grabbing his phone he dialed the number of the madman,

"Is it done?" His voice was flat and careless."

"Yes sir." Isaac replied wanting to exact his revenge on his boss as well.

"The bodies? Even the boys father and the boy." This confused Isaac.

"Sir I- Why the boy he is just a child." Isaac was not about to hurt a child,deep down he wasn't as cold and heartless as his boss.

"I want them dead damn it!" the madman was becoming furious with the constant defiance from his men.

"Yes. Sir."Isaac hung the phone up as he watched Coast Guard Helicopters and vessels leaving the Marina. He was beginning to feel that his boss was just blood thirsty. His phone rang again and he knew it was news on the father,he was secretly hoping the man did survive.

"Isaac,he made it."

A sigh of relief left him."Good,let him be...I will deal with him later." He lied but the man did not deserve to die for having done nothing besides make friends with the Ford's.

Isaac stared quietly watching the Coast guard disappear on the darkening horizon. He was beginning to think he was on the wrong side of this fight,he was not going to kill a child just for who his guardian's were. He felt as if he was fighting an internal battle against himself that he was quickly loosing.

Out on the open water the sun had been setting. The cooler air was a relief to the six in the life had let his shirt dry out knowing it was cooling off. Once darkness took over he huddled closer to Sophie and Jimar wrapping his now dry button up shirt around the boy keeping him between himself and the grifter. Eliot and the others were huddled in the opposite end of the boat,all trying to keep each other warm. Who knew a night out on the water was so cold.

"Luke...I'm cold." Jimar whispered quietly Nate could feel him shivering against him.

"Shh sweetie,it's okay." Sophie whispered quietly Running her hand gently over the boys back. She too could feel him shivering. Her skin was on fire from the sun burn but she ignored it taking care of the boy instead.

"We-we need to get out of this raft soon,the water laying in the bottom is not going to help us out here." Eliot stated moving to watch Jimar.

Nate nodded keeping his focus on his wife and Jimar. "Someone has to find us,they will be here."

"You sound sure." Hardison said sitting up.

"Daily check in." He smiled "We don't check in they come looking for us."

The Rescue chopper began long sweeps of the area trying to find any sign of the missing souls from the Maiden Lady. "See anything Taylor?"

Shaking is head one of the men searched the water. "Nothing we might be looking at multiple fatalities sir."

"Roger that,one more sweep and we will call of the aerial search until oh-seven hundred."

"Copy that...wait,I'm picking something up on the heat sensor sir."

"What is it?" He and the co pilot turned the Helicopter in the direction.

"Sir! We have a life raft,six souls on board.!" Taylor couldn't help but to be excited he had a run in with the man in his wife before and got to know them from the time they arrived in Kingston to head for Port Royal.

The sound of a steady beat of helicopter wings caught Nate's attention as a spot light lit up the water near them. "Rescue chopper A-Three-Seven-Four to all Vessels. We have located the life raft. Bringing the passengers on board.

"I told you they would come." Nate said smiling as the rescue swimmer reached them. "Taylor?" Nate gave the man a smile as he nodded.

"You folks okay?" He asked taking note in the condition of the young boy.

"Take him first,then her." Nate pointed to Sophie and Jimar as they were lifted into the chopper followed by the other three and Nate went up last.  
Once he was inside Sophie had Jimar in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

"We need to get the boy warmed up quick.." Taylor told them as he worked around the boys grip on Sophie.

It took almost an hour to get to the hospital but once there Jimar put up a fight when they put him on the gurney."No!" He kept yelling over and over as he began crying hysterically.

"We need to look at your sun burns and check your vitals. "A nurse told the others as Nate and Sophie went with Jimar to keep him calm. The only way he would remain calm was if either Nate or Sophie was holding him.

"What do you think man?" Hardison asked as they remained in the hall after a good check over.

Eliot eyed the closed doors and sighed heavily. "I don't know,Hardison. Jimar is attached to them,we don't know the condition of his father."

Parker sat down after pacing back and forth. "They will come after us again,right?" A nod from the hitter was all she needed.

Nate emerged from the room that was now quiet. "He's had to much stress,made himself sick." He said looking to the three younger member. "His father is in a coma right now,it doesn't look good."

"And Sophie?" Parker asked concerned she didn't see the grifter.

"Staying with Jimar,he won't let her go." He sighed heavily. "They are both asleep right now anyway which is better for him and her."

"Alright so what's the plan man?" Hardison finally realizing everything was okay went back to hacker mode.

"We go after him,and destroy him slowly until he has nothing left."

* * *

_**[A/N: Alright and that is the end of this chapter. What do you think Isaac is going to do? Will they finally come face to face with the mad man? We shall find out. Thank you for all the reviews!]**_


	5. Tragedy Strikes

Opening her eyes Sophie woke to Jimar clinging to her,it was almost as if he was afraid to let go. Sitting up slowly she smiled to see Nate sitting next to her in a chair asleep,he looked tired and she knew he was. She could see Eliot passing by back and forth in front of the door as well. Careful not to wake Jimar she reached across and ran her fingers through her husbands hair,she smiled when he stirred and opened those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much.

"Soph," He smiled sitting up. "You're awake,how are you feeling?" He moved sitting forward to take her hand in his.

"Hurting,sun burn and all,but,I'm fine now that I got some sleep." Looking down to Jimar she looked back to her husband. "What did they say about him?"

Searching her eyes he pressed his lips together in thought."They said he is over stressed," Nate looked down briefly taking a deep breath in releasing it slowly. "Kano,is in a coma."

Her eyes widened at his words,she did not know what to think or how to process what she was just told."That's- Do they think he is gonna make it?" When Nate looked away she knew the answer already,he didn't need to say anything. "Oh,Jimar,he will have no one."

Looking back up to her Nate shook his head."That's not true Soph," He gave her a brief smile. "He has us and,his dad will make it." his voice was full of sincerity and determination now.

In Kingston,Isaac paced the floor of his hotel room. He knew he had to take care of them,they all survived if his crazy boss found out it would not end well for him. The hospital was an hour away,but he had to take care of them at their hotel,he would have to do it one by one. It would be a slower process but it was one he would have to take,he was going to start with the husband then work his way down from there. He devised a plan,taking a knife he sharpened it,the sharpest it could carefully placed the knife within a protective cloth leaving his hotel to wait at theirs. He was sure this plan had to work.

They were released from the hospital the next day,Nate took Jimar to visit with his dad before they returned to the hotel room,Jimar ran ahead after Nate told him to go with Sophie so he could go to the lobby and grab a newspaper,he hadn't done a cross word puzzle in a long time. Isaac was there watching him closely. After finding one he was in the elevator,he nodded politely to the man next to him,that was the advantage Isaac had,he had never met the man before this. Turning to Nate they were between floors. Nate eyed the man for a moment before returning to his puzzle.

"I am so sorry..." Isaac said regret in his eyes.

Nate raised a concerned brow looking up from his newspaper. "I'm sorry but what-" He stopped at the sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he watched as Isaac pulled the blade from his stomach sending it in a second time. Falling back against the wall of the elevator his blue eyes were swimming in unshed tears. As he watched Isaac exit the elevator leaving Nate to bleed out. Bringing his hands to his stomach he could feel the warmth of the blood seeping through his fingers and covering his shirt. The elevator began moving again towards their floor once it stopped Nate dragged himself out of the elevator,everything was going black and fast.

In the hotel room both Eliot and Sophie had grown concerned with how long the mastermind was taking.

"He should be back already." The concern and fear was evident in Sophie's voice.

Eliot knew when it came to crosswords Nate took his time but this time,it was different. "I'm going to go check."

In the hallway Nate used the wall to pull himself up leaving bloody hand prints along the wall. Once he reached the door to their suite he struggled with the handle until it opened on it's own and he was met with the site of a wide eyed Eliot. Nate being able to hold himself up anymore he collapsed into the hitter who caught him in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Nate!" Sophie yelled quickly coming to her husbands side. "Oh Nate,who did this to you?"

His eyes seemed distant as he spoke. "H-he apologized." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Jimar stood wide eyed watching everything,Sophie used her hands to put pressure on his wounds watching all the blood still seeping past her hands. Eliot knew they were in a bad place and called down to the lobby knowing an ambulance would reach them quicker then trying to get Nate to a car. Jimar unexpectedly moved towards Eliot who shielded the boy from the site.

Nate was staring into Sophie's eyes the whole time,she could see his bright blue eyes fading to a pale blue. "Don't you dare die on me. Do you hear me Nathan Ford?" His eyes were slowly closing,he was fighting a loosing battle with consciousness. Finally he found the darkness he knew all to well.

"Paramedics are here!" Hardison and Parker came rushing through the door followed by the paramedics who were right at Nate's side within seconds. Sophie stayed close never letting go of his hand as they took him on the gurney and to the ground level. They followed getting the information on where they were taking him. Eliot kept his eyes on the everyone in the lobby who watched as they wheeled Nate outside,one man stuck out but he had no time to deal with it right now,his family needed him.

"I'll be there with you soon Nate,please just- hang on." Sophie whispered in his ear,she placed a kiss to his lips before they put him in the ambulance.

"Sophie?" Jimar said quietly realizing it was her real name,Eliot had been holding the boy since he clung to him when Nate first showed up in the hotel suite. He reached out for her as she gathered him up in her arms.

"We need to get to the hospital,Eliot." Sophie said in a hurried voice,she did not want Nate to feel like he was alone there. "Where is Parker?" She asked hearing tires behind her she found Parker behind the wheel of a car that she...accommodated.

"Get in!" She yelled as the rest piled in.

At the hospital they found Nate being the center of attention in an emergency room. Sophie watched terrified as she watched nurses with various viles and bags of blood rushing in and out of his room,orders were being yelled out as people with blood covered scrubs ran in and out. It was a few minutes before they rushed out of the room with Nate.

"Nate." She said quietly as the doctor stopped.

"You're the family?" He asked in hurried voice.

"Yes,I'm his wife. Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor shook his head."We are rushing him into surgery I will-" He was interuppted by one of the nurses.

"He's going into shock,Hypovelmic!" They rushed Nate into an elevator taking him to a higher floor with the doctor close behind him.

Sophie covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably,she had to remain strong for the others and for Nate. "Let's head up to the waiting room." She heard one of the others say as she nodded holding Jimar close to her.

Hours passed and night time had taken over the hospital. Jimar had fallen asleep in Sophie's arms while she stayed quiet waiting for any sign of the doctor. Once he came out she stood carefully with the young boy and met the doctor half way across the room. The others stood waiting for the news on their leader.

"Mrs Ford..." He started looking at the others as well. "Your husband made it through the surgery,we lost him twice on the table but he came back. His wounds were very serious,His liver was damaged as well as his spleen,he lost a lot of blood and it took us a while to get the bleeding under control. The injury to his spleen is why he went into shock,we were able to stop the bleeding but his is going to be very sore for a long time,he needs to take it slow once he comes to."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Can I see him?" She asked quietly but the look in the doctors eyes told him he was reluctant to let that happen.

"Mrs Ford,he's in intensive care,I rather you wait until he is in his own room."

Shaking her head she looked the doctor straight in his eyes. "I need to see my husband."

Looking at the woman he knew there was no way he was going to deter her from what she was wanting. "Alright,but only for a few minutes then you have to wait until he is in his own room." Nodding Sophie passed the sleeping boy to Eliot following the doctor.

Looking into the room her heart sank in her chest,what she saw wasn't the Nate she was use to. Slowly moving into the room she took his hand in hers. his hand was cold and clammy,which she knew was from the blood loss. Leaning down she placed a kiss to his forehead,looking to his stomach he had large bandages over it,the sight broke her heart.

"All of this over a crossword puzzle Nate?" She smiled running her fingers through his hair. "I know you,we will get through this,we always do."

"Mrs Ford,time to go." The nurse informed her and Sophie nodded.

"I love you,Nate. I won't be to far away,I promise." She placed a final kiss to his lips leaving the room and standing outside with the others.

"How is he?" Eliot asked quietly not wanting to wake Jimar up.

"Sedated." she said quietly keeping her eyes on her husband. Not to far from him was Kano,still hooked up to machines.

"Nate said,'He apologized' I wonder what he meant by that." Parker said coming to the grifters side for support.

"I'm looking into the security camera feed from the hotel to see if I can find anything useful. So far nothing sticks out,then again they aint' got the best security in place." Hardison was typing away on his new laptop since he last one was destroyed.

"Who ever did this,didn't want to do it." Sophie said looking back at her husband. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest,if she didn't know any better without the machines he would look like he was just sleeping.

"We need to draw the madman out,this time we don't play nice. First he takes you three away,then Jimar's father and now he tries to take my husband from me. He wants a fight,I'm done running. Eliot,no one we don't already know is allowed any where near any of us or him,someone will stay with Nate at all times."

What he heard in the grifters voice was a bit unsettling but he knows what she and Nate had bee through in the last two years and now taking Nate and injuring him was the worst thing anyone could do. He nodded letting her know he understood.

Isaac made it back to his hotel room safely and like clock work his phone began to ring,he didn't get chance to say anything before his boss was yelling at him.

"You irresponsible little weasel,I asked you to do the smallest of tasks and you screw that up!"

"Sir-"

"No you don't get to call me that. I'm on my way to Jamaica and when I get there you better be damn sure to be ready to put an end to this damn game with all of them!"

"Yes sir. I will pick you up at the airport." The phone disconnected as Isaac stared out the window. What his boss didn't know is he had plans of his own to carry out.

* * *

_**[A/N: Alright The madman is on his way to Jamaica. What is Isaac's plan any way and why did he apologize to Nate the way he did. Will Sophie be the one to exact revenge for Jimar's father and Nate? What do you think? Thank you for the continued reviews!]**_


	6. Return to Safety

His plan landed in Jamaica hours later,it was late,warm and he hated the place completely. As promised Isaac was there to retrieve him from the airport and take him to his hotel. Just as before he stood out on his balcony staring at the water and a new horizon.

"How is Mr Ford?" He asked Isaac without averting his gaze.

Isaac's eyes narrowed slightly knowing his boss could not see it. "Critical condition." He spoke flatly tired of being told what to do.

"He needs to be finished off,this is your final chance,Isaac. I've warned you about not doing your damn job right." His green eyes fall on his unloyal employee.

"Yes sir." He replies leaving the room and heading for the hospital. He had other plans in mind this time,he wasn't going to end the Ford's he's decided he wants to help him.

At the hospital,Nate lays quietly. He is still sedated on heavy meds to prevent him from moving and re-opening his wounds. His darkness is peaceful and quiet,he feels almost safe in his darkness but he knows he has to come out of it,he can not get past the barrier blocking his light. The familiar feel of a smaller hand in his makes him aware that he is not alone and that his wife is by his side. He goes over why they were where they were and how it was the three others were back. The slightest hint of light shinned through his darkness,allowing him to open his eyes letting his eyes lids flutter a few times before he was able to hold them open without trouble. Taking in a deep breath he felt a painful tugging in his stomach forcing a groan pass his lips.

Sophie heard this and looked up to him,her lips curved into a smile when she saw those blue eyes of his. "Nate,you're awake,welcome back Darling."

He stayed quiet momentarily trying to find his voice. "H-hey." He managed to get out feeling more thirsty then he ever has in his towards the water Sophie followed his line of sight nodding.

She held the water up for him as he nearly drank half of it. "There you go Darling,just take your time." Sophie's voice was so soft and caring he couldn't think of what to say. She ran her fingers through his matted hair smiling at him.

"W-when did I get here?" He asked curious as to how long he had been in the hospital.

"Just over two days." she informed him and he nodded.

Looking around the room he became aware of Jimar's absence. "Jimar?" he asked worried about the young boy.

Sophie smiled again running her thumb over his cheek."Darling relax,he is with Eliot,everything is fine." She wanted him to relax so he did not over exert himself.

Nodding he laid back a bit taking in a few deep breaths. "It was so dark..." His voice was barely a whisper. "I heard you calling my name,like something was wrong,but I-I couldn't find you...but he did." he had unshed tears in his eyes,he knew it was just a dream but it felt so real to him.

Looking into her husbands blue eyes they were suddenly this wild pool of emotions. Fear,regret,pain and sorrow. "Shh,Nate I'm fine," She took his hand in hers. "I'm right here,right next to you." She watched as the meds took over again and he was back in a sedated sleep state.

"Mrs Ford." A voice came from the doorway,a man dressed in scrubs stepped forward and she could tell by his demeanor that he was not a doctor or a nurse.

"Who are you?" She questioned as he came further into the room.

"I'm here to help you,we have to get him out of here,he will be here if I do not return with news of his death." Isaac looked to Nate who wasn't looking too good.

"Wait...you did this to him?" As he nodded she called for Eliot who charged into the room slamming Isaac against the wall with force.

"Who are you?" Eliot questioned with a look in his eyes that said he was not joking around.

Struggling to free himself Isaac glared at the hitter. "My name is Isaac Romanov." He struggled again but Eliot held him tight. "Listen to me,the man who has killed you,or was suppose to is here in Jamaica,if we do not get Mr Ford out of here then he will surely die...do you understand me?"

"How can we trust the man that put him here in the first place?" Sophie asked still holding on to Nate's hand.

Isaac sighed. "Because I'm the only hope you got that all seven of you will survive."

"Seven?" Eliot Question putting pressure on the mans chest.

"The five of you,the boy and his father." Isaac said simply.

"Let him go,Eliot." A Groggy voice came from the hospital bed. Looking to Nate,he was awake but just barely. "H-He apologized." Nate's eyes closed again as Eliot let the man go.

"Mr Ford,you must wake up,we haven't much time left." Isaac moved to Nate's side. His injuries looked grave but he has studied this man for two years and knows he will fight."How much meds have they gave him?"

"Not enough." Nate spoke again opening his eyes. He figured if this Isaac was brave enough to risk his life to save all of them then he would have no choice but to trust the man,even in his state. Sitting up with Sophie's help he pulled the wires off setting off the alarms forcing the doctor to rush in.

"Mr Ford what do you think you are doing?" He asked stopping the mastermind before he grabbed his IV.

"Well you see doc,I'm leaving. So if you could just sign me out AMA that would be wonderful." Nate was trying his best to seem alright even if he was far from it.

"Mr Ford,I recommend you remain here."

"Please doctor." Nate said as the doctor sighed.

"Looks like I'm fighting a loosing battle here,I will be right back with your discharge papers. However,the moment you feel something is wrong you return." He took one more look at the man shaking his head. "I want you back here in two weeks for a check up. I mean it."

Nate nodded and watched him leave."Soph,can you help me?" He looked to his wife who nodded helping him up out of the bed and into the bathroom to change. He was able to put his pants on easily but his shirt was the worst.

Pulling it up one arm then the other she gently pulled it over his shoulders and buttoned it up for him."Nate," She began locking eyes with him,he looked so much older and in pain it was tugging at her heart. "Are you sure about this?"

Sighing he brought his arms around her. "No,but what other choice do we have,I can't...I can't protect you right now and we have Jimar to think about as well. His father is trusting us to take care of him and,if this Isaac is willing to risk his life to help,then we take that risk too."

Closing her eyes she nodded slowly as he placed a kiss to her temple."I trust you,Nate. You know that I do."

"I know,I really do beautiful,lets get out of here for now so I can be sure we are all safe." Coming back into the room with his wife's help he sat on the bed until the doctor handed him his discharge papers and a series of medications to he left Sophie helped him to his feet as they left the hospital.

It was an hour later that they arrived at a deserted location,there was nothing around for miles. Entering the building it had two floors and looked like a warehouse but on the inside it had the necessities of a home,there were several rooms as well,kitchen and everything needed to hunker down until Nate was well enough to fight back. Opting for a room upstairs Sophie helped Nate into the bed.

Laying down he sighed quietly in relief glad to be in a comfortable bed. He looked up to see Sophie leaving but grabbed her hand stopping her. "Don't leave."

When he grabbed her hand she smiled. "Darling,I'm going to get your medicine and a some water so you can take it okay?" After he nodded she returned down stairs to see Hardison keeping Jimar busy with some sort of video game while Parker,Isaac and Eliot talked over plans and security matters. Sophie was quick to return to her husband."See,love." She handed him his meds and the water watching his take them.

Once he settled down he waited for her to join on his side was painful so he opted for lacing their fingers together."Keep an eye on Jimar,we don't want Hardison getting him hooked on video games." He was drifting into sleep fast with the meds he was given. "I'm glad...they are okay." Finally he drifted off in to sleep,his dreams taking him to places he wouldn't even think about in reality.

Once she was sure he was in a deep sleep,Sophie,joined the others down stairs. "He's asleep." She said moving to where the others were."What do we know?"

Isaac cleared his throat. "When he calls I will say Mr Ford is no more and from there he will instruct me what to do. For now we keep out of sigh from him."

Eliot watched the man. "Does he know the three of us remain alive?"

When Isaac nodded he sighed as well. "He does. That's why I was assigned to bring you all to your end."

"Yeah man and why didn't you?" Hardison asked from the couch.

"Believe it or not young man there is a soul beneath this dark exterior. Do not judge a book by it's cover."

Hardison laughed softly. "Damn man sounds like my nana." he said mainly to himself as he kept up with keeping Jimar busy.

Isaac's phone rang as he put it on speaker. "Sir?" He said trying to sound as normal as he possibly could.

"Is it done Isaac?" His voice was cold and sent a chill down Sophie's spine.

"Yes sir,further instructions?" He asked looking at the eyes around the room.

"Take your pick Isaac,the young boy or the wife."

"Sir,I do not know which to pick,perhaps you can decide for me,"

"Fine,damn it. Take out the wife,without her the boy is alone...two birds with one stone you hear me."

" ." Hanging up the phone his eyes moved to the grifter. "I will not hurt you,I am here to help you remember."

She nodded. "Nate,he trusts you so I have no choice but to trust my husband and his judgments of people."

"Fair enough,but I am here to help,I do not take comfort in killing women or children,especially a boy as sweet as this one." Isaac's eyes moved to the boy who had been watching Sophie.

"Alright so what's our plan?" Eliot asked changing the subject.

"We need about a week for Nate to heal well enough to move around on his own,from there we wait and see his move because sooner or later he will realize Issac is lying." Sophie put everything out on the table.

"We need to get security measures up right away,get place locked down and no one leaves without letting someone know about it." Isaac looked to Hardison who nodded passing his game remote to Jimar letting him play the game.

It took nearly an hour but the place was locked down tight. By the time they finished it was nearly two in the morning. Jimar had fallen asleep on the couch so Sophie gathered his small frame in her arms carrying him upstairs with her after saying goodnight to the to the others.  
Reaching their room she laid him in the bed next to Nate and climbed in next to them. She could hear Hardison talking about what he did as far as security went. Looking over to Nate he was still asleep as Jimar moved closer to her. After covering him with a blanket she let her eyes fall close and soon she was asleep as well.

* * *

_**[A/N: Isaac has turned against the madman,do you think it has something to do the way he was treated and how long do you think they have until it's realized that Isaac has been lying? Thank you for all your reviews!]**_


	7. Turned Tables

He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong,like Isaac was lying to him,telling him a lie. This Isaac had become a horrible employee of his,how would this time around be any different? He swirled the amber gold liquid around in his glass as he stared at the television that played re-runs of some old show on a marathon that he did not care about. His green eyes were burning with rage at the way his loyal employee was acting,he never asked him to make choices for him before,that alone should have been an indication that something was wrong.

"Ruiz,get in here." His voice was angry so the man wasted no time at all.

"Y-yes sir?" The man was nervous.

Turning his green eyes towards him them seemed darker then normal. "I want you to go out and find our little friend Isaac and bring him back to me."

"Dead or alive sir?"

His teeth shown through parted lips as he grinned wildly at the other man. "Either,bring him back in pieces if you have to."

The man nodded a similar grin displaying on his lips. "You got it sir,I will return with news of my actions soon." The man left and was soon on his way to catching Isaac in his lies.

The morning had brought more pain for Nate,but being who he is,he couldn't stay in bed. Looking to his right he smiled seeing Sophie and Jimar cuddled up together sound asleep. Getting up slowly he stayed as quiet as he could slowly making his way to the door. After opening and closing it he looked at the stairs wide eyed,how the hell was he suppose to make it down them without falling or hurting himself. The stairs seemed to be a lot higher up then he remembered,Isaac passed by the stairs heading towards the kitchen area when he spotted Nate.

"Mr Ford,allow me to help you." He spoke coming up the stairs placing Nate's arm around his shoulder helping the mastermind down the stairs.

He hated when people helped him but he had no choice in the matter,he refused to wake Sophie up for something as mediocre as getting down the stairs. "Thanks,I'll just sit on the couch,if you don't mind."

Isaac helped Nate to the couch and sat across from him on another couch."Let me tell you how sorry I am for doing that to you."

Nate's blue eyes closed over as he sighed heavily."It happened,there's nothing we can do about it. What matter's now is that everyone else is safe from the claws of that...that mad man."

Isaac nods letting the mastermind know he understands. "It's my top priority Mr Ford."

"Look,Isaac...I don't care what happens to me,what I do care about is that my wife is safe and Jimar until his dad recovers." Nate was set in his matter of thinking.

"I understand Mr Ford." Isaac phone rang and he read Ruiz number his eyes widened as he answered it. "What do you want?"

"Oh just to track your phone and see where you are hiding. My friend your time is up,tell Mr Ford,his little plan did not work." Isaac looked to Nate as the phone line went dead.

"They are coming. We need to leave and get everyone up." Nate nodded but there wasn't much he could do. "Stay here. I mean it." Isaac told him as he went to wake the others.

As they rushed down the stairs to the living room area Sophie was quick to Nate's side to check on him. "Are you okay,Nate?" She asks concern in her brown eyes.

Nodding he smiles."I'm fine,we have a problem though-"

"They are here. Light's out." Isaac said as they turned all the lights in the building off.

"Soph," Nate whispered. Take him upstairs and lock the door,and do not argue with me about this alright." Reluctantly she nods and takes the boy upstairs to their room and locks the door.

"Eliot,find a place where you can get an advantage." Isaac told the hitter who disappeared further into the darkness.

"Hardison," Nate turned to his hacker. "You control the buildings power grid make sure to keep the lights out."

"Alright man what about you?" He asked out of concern for what he was planning.

"Don't worry about it,get out of sight...Parker take to the rafters,you know what to do and Isaac go hide. as well." Isaac nodded leaving Nate alone. Getting up slowly he stood in the middle of the room as the door opened slowly and three sets of light beams from flash lights fell on him.

"Well,well look at this. Aren't we the martyr?" Ruiz grinned walking closer to Nate who didn't budge.

"You are using that word out of context you know." Nate smiled.

"Where is Isaac Mr Ford? "

Nate shrugged casually. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Right and I suppose standing all alone in the dark is something you do often? Don't make me hurt you."Ruiz was growing frustrated.

Lifting his shirt to reveal dried blood on his bandages Nate smiled. "I think someone already took care of that for you."

"I've had enough of this game!" The man yelled pushing Nate to the ground.

"Yeah,but you forgot one thing."

"And what did I forget Mr Ford?"

Nate laughed. "To look behind you." Once he said that Ruiz turned around as Parker tazed one man while Eliot took out the second. Within Seconds Isaac had Ruiz on the ground pounding his face with his fists.

"I...do not...take...orders!" He yelled in between punches.

Nate stood up making his way towards Isaac grabbing his arm forcing him to stop. "Enough,I think he got the point."

Breathing heavily Isaac stood and looked down at the man he beat til his face was bleeding. "I- He deserved it" He said quietly looking away from the sight.

"Hardison,lights." Nate said as the lights came on to reveal the scene,the only man who looked untouched was the one Parker had tazed.

Sophie seeing the lights on came back down the stairs to see how everything went."Oh Nate,you're bleeding again. Let's get you upstairs and change that bandage."

Looking down he sighed quietly."Guess,that explains that warm feeling I was getting." Letting Sophie help him up stairs he laid down on the bed sitting against the head board.

"You need to be careful Nate,this isn't just some game anymore,this guy is serious." She spoke as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt removing the bandages. "Remember you said it yourself,we have Jimar to think about now."

Nodding he opted for staying quiet to avid saying anything he was going to regret later."I know." Was all he said as he watched her removing his bandages.

His stomach had been healing but he was still sore as Sophie began to re-bandage everything. She hit a sensitive spot make Nate take a deep breath. "Sorry Darling." She mumbled as she finished up. They returned down stairs where the others had the men tied up in chairs.

"Alright one of them have to have a phone on them,we wait for him to call them. Then we make out move,we have to bring him out in the open instead of taking these guys out one by one,we are going to have to give him what he really wants." Nate explained to the group of people around the room.

Eliot glared at the mastermind. "Why do I get the felling I know exactly what you are going to say."

"He wants Sophie and me,we give him that." Nate said clearly and affirmatively.

"Nate,we have Jimar." Sophie said looking down to the boy sitting in her lap.

"I never said we were going alone I have plan J in the works right now."

"Do I die in that one too?" Hardison asks remember a previous conversation from a few years ago.

"No,not this one,no one dies." Nate said with a laugh.

The good mood was cut when Ruiz's phone rang,answering it,Nate put it on speaker.

"Is it done Ruiz?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry he can't come to the phone right now." Nate said in a amused tone.

"Damn it! I'm coming for you Ford,and I swear the things I will do to you,you are going to wish you were never born!" The madman yelled but got nothing out of Nate.

"You want us that bad,come and get us. From what I see,you don't really stand a chance."

"You ran Ford,for two years you ran,you don't get the right to say who does and doesn't stand a I get my hands on you and your wife,I will make you watch her suffer." He was trying to get Nate worked up but it wasn't working in his favor.

"You do that and,we will see you soon." He was about to hang up when the madman stopped him with what he said.

"Not if I don't see Kano first." The phone line turned off as Nate looked around the room.

"M-my dad?" Jimar said looking at Nate. "Is he gonna hurt my dad?"

Nate looked to the boy and shook his head. "I won't let that lets go we need to get to the hospital and now!"

With helping getting everyone to the car they were soon on their way to the hospital. Once they arrived they quickly made their way to where Kano was and were met by a fury of doctors and nurses running in and out of the room. Jimar began to cry hysterically turning to Nate who ignored the pain in his stomach as he picked the boy p cradling him in his arms.

The doctor recognizing the group came out. "Mr Ford,you shouldn't be holding-" He stopped once he noticed the glare the mastermind gave him.

"Just give us the information on his dad." Nate said flatly not in the mood for everything.

"He went into cardiac arrest,we do not know why but he began bleeding internally again,we rushed him off to surgery,I will let you know how things are once the surgery is over,if you will excuse me I have to go take care of him now."

As the doctor left Nate had to sit down taking Jimar with him to a chair in the waiting room where they all sat down,Sophie next to Nate and Isaac next to the other three. Isaac watched the couple with the boy and it was weird to see how much trust Jimar had in them. "His mother?" he asked as the y boy tired himself out from crying and as soon asleep in the masterminds arms.

Sophie made a face before answering. "They don't know,she went out on a boat and never came back,the boat was found empty in the middle of the water,he was only two then. His father has been taking care of him ever since,when we arrived in Port Royal we found him sitting down by the water alone and asked him what he was doing there." She stopped looking to Nate.

"He told us that he was waiting for his mother to come back so he can remember what she looked like. He told us his father said she was watching over the other fisherman to be sure they returned home safely." Nate finished for her.

Isaac nodded. "So Jimar,he looks to you two for sanctuary?"

Eliot shook his head,the man had a weird way with words."He trusts them because they are there for him." Eliot growled looking at the man.

"We protect him,he started hanging around the boat around our second week in and began asking questions about the boat and fishing so Nate decided to teach him a few things. It proved to be a great way to bond for both of them." Sophie smiled at Nate who nodded.

"Whatever happens with his father will we continue to protect him and be there to answer all of his questions no matter what. He is attached to us and we will not take that away from him." Nate sounded determined and all his wife could do was agree with him.

It was hours later and still no word from the doctors on Kano's condition. A nurse had brought a blanket over for Jimar who was now laying down with his head leaning against Nate while snuggled between Both him and Sophie. The mastermind was growing tired and Sophie could see it. They watched the clock ticking away and all the could do was wait.

* * *

_**[A/N: Okay so that's chapter 7,will Kano survive or will Nate and Sophie be faced with a choice they don't want to make. Will the madman make his presence known for the first time? All in time! Thank you for your reviews,they keep me going!]**_


	8. Room of Misery

The surgery lasted nearly seven hours before Kano was pulled from surgery. The doctor came over to Nate and Sophie with saddened eyes that were filled with more sorrow then anything. Nate knew that look all to well.

"Mister and Mrs Ford." he said stopping in front of the couple. "Kano survived the surgery but I'm afraid...I'm afraid he might not make it an entire week,he is on life support,there was bleeding that we missed during the first surgery. Even with the multiple blood transfusions his condition is very grave. The boy should not see his father in such a condition." The doctors eyes switched to the sleeping child between the couple.

"That's taken into consideration,but,he needs to see his father." Nate said looking to his wife who nodded. "If it were you,wouldn't you want at least one last good-bye?"

"I'm only saying he is so young,it might be traumatizing."

"I understand," Nate said standing and waking Jimar. "But this is his father you are talking about."

"Mr Ford,there is one more thing." The Doctor held a piece paper out to Nate. "Kano made you in charge of the decision to end his suffering."

"Oh,Nate." Sophie said as she picked Jimar up in her arms.

"But I-" Nate held the paper with shaking hands. How could a man who has known him for just two months make him in charge of such a serious task.

"The choice is yours Mr Ford." The doctor walked away leaving Nate with the paper.

_"Mister Oliver,_

_This must come as a surprise to you,I am truly sorry for you to find out this way but I've decided this a month ago when I watched you and your wife with my son. I have never seen him smile so much,it brings tears of joy to my eyes. If anything should happen to me,I am sure it will,but if it does I want you to take care of my son,he adores you and the things you teach him. I also want you to make the choice that no man should have to make. I Hope you can forgive me for not telling you myself,there is just something about you that lets me know I can trust you with these two tasks,do not make my boy suffer by watching me die in a hospital bed hooked up to all those dreaded machines. I know who you are Mister Ford,you are a good man,maybe one day you will discover how I know your true identity,until then,please,take care of him and the tasks I ask of you._

_-Your Friend Kano"_

__Nate's eyes were swimming in pools of unshed tears. Question in his mind were begging to be answered but the only man who could answer them,was not in a condition to help. Running a hand over his face he felt Sophie's hand on his arm as he nodded following her to the back leaving the others behind. "I can't do it,Soph," He said quietly

"I know,he might make it through this Nate,you can't make that choice right away,give it a day or two." She spoke with a voice full of care and concern,love and warmness. An amazing quality of hers,she was so motherly it warmed him inside and out to hear that side of her.

"I know,even without Jimar,I don't think I could end the life of a man I barely know. Not like this." He sighed quietly as they came to the room.

Sophie placed Jimar down watching as he went to his fathers side. "Do you think he understands?" She asked looking to her husband.

"I don't know Darling," He said watching the boy as they both came to his side.

"Is my Dad going to be okay?" The eight year old asked staring at his father. "Is he sleeping?"

Knelling down next to him Nate gave him a small smile. "Yeah,your dad is sleeping so he can get better." he stared at the boy,lips pressed together in a thin line deciding his next words carefully. "Jimar,there is a chance that he won't wake up,and if that happens he will be watching over the other fishermen just like your mom."

Jimar turned to Nate with eyes full of questions. "Does that mean he won't come back anymore?"

Sophie's heart was breaking at the sight. Jimar held tight to his father's hand as he was trying to figure out exactly what it is he was being told.

"Yeah,it means he won't be coming back anymore." Nate said softly watching the boy as he turned back to his father.

Tears ran streaks down the boys face as he stared at his father. "No...he can't he has to wake up." He moved closer to the bed shaking his father's arm. "Come on dad wake up...you have to get up!"

Grabbing Jimar,Nate pulled him into his arms. Tears stinging the corner of his own eyes bringing back memories he'd long forgotten about. "It's okay." He said quietly standing with him as his cries became hysteric.

Sophie took the boy from the mastermind knowing he wanted time alone with Kano. She took him back out to the waiting room,tears in her own eyes,the whole situation was very emotional. Sitting down the others remained quiet as they listening to Jimar sobbing uncontrollably. It took nearly twenty minutes until he had calmed himself down enough. Isaac got up and took a seat next to Sophie tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"I want you to know something kiddo. Your father is an amazing man...I've worked with him before. He is the most amazing fisherman I have ever seen. Would you like to hear a story about him?" Isaac said with a smile on his face. Sophie listened confused by his actions.

Jimar nodded. "Yes." He said quietly as he clung to Sophie,holding her tight.

"Okay then,about four years ago,you where only four at the time and boy were you feisty,you use to kick me in the leg whenever you saw me." Jimar laughed at his words. "But your dad he took me out on the open water with him,and we sat out there for hours waiting for the fish to come to us. Guess what we caught instead." Isaac smiled at the young boy waiting for him to answer.

Jimar looked to Sophie who nodded. "A dolphin?" He asked now intrigued by the mans story.

"Nope we caught a giant shark!" He said loud for dramatic effect which worked because Jimar smiled widely. "He was a fighter,he tried to bite us and fight with us but your dad,he took care of it and got the giant shark on the boat and here you can keep this." Taking out his wallet he handed Jimar a picture of himself with Kano standing next to the very shark they captured.

"I can keep it?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure you can,then when your dad gets better he can tell you more about the shark." Isaac smiled and got up from hs spot next to Sophie and returned to his sport across the room.

"Thank you." She said quietly watching Jimar stare at the photo.

Nate stood there watching Kano for a very long time. "Kano,I'm not doing this,you hear me? I will not turn off these machines and you want to know why?" He asked as if the man could hear him. "Because you will make it through this,not only for yourself but for your son. He needs you more then anyone else."

Nate stayed quiet before leaving the room to join the others in the waiting room. "So what is our plan now man?" Hardison asked at first sight of the mastermind.

"Well we-" The phone they took off of one of the men began to ring.

"Mister Ford,so sad to hear about your friend." Nate looked around the waiting room. "Oh no no,you won't find me that easily ,I'm afraid your wife and you have business to attend to,leave the boy with Isaac and your little friends,you and your wife meet me in the parking garage in ten minutes and if you don't come alone I blow the place." The phone line went dead as he looked to Sophie.

"He has a bomb in here. Soph give Jimar to the others we have to go." He was more serious then he had been in recent days,nodding she didn't agree but she knew he wasn't willing to risk the lives of thousands of people just like he wouldn't.

Taking her husbands hand she nodded. "Let's get this over with." She said as they walked towards the elevator.

Jimar was left with Parker while Isaac,Eliot and Hardison followed the couple by taking the stairs,Nate knew what he was doing but they had to be careful."We are almost there Nate." Eliot said as they neared the parking level.

Turning to his wife in the elevator he took his com out his ear as she did the same."Sophie,I want you to know-" She stopped him pressing a finger to his lips.

"Don't Nate,please. We will be fine." Her eyes told a different story,in those eyes he saw fear.

"No,Sophie." He spoke taking her hand away from his lips. "You have to hear this just in case anything happens."

"You know I hate it when you say that." She looked down but he moved his hand gently under her chin making her look at him.

"I know." He spoke softly looking at her,his blue eyes full of nothing but love for her. "I love you,Beautiful. I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe,when I tell you it's time to run,you run...and you don't look back. Promise me you will."

Tears trailed down her cheek but he was there to catch them before they fell. "Nate,I'm not leaving you behind,I love you too,we are a team."

"Sophie...promise me." He wouldn't look away from her.

"I-I promise Nate." Pulling her into his arms he held onto her tight,he meant everything he said,he was going to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

The ding indicated they were there so he released her from his embrace as they both put back in their coms. With her hand in his he was in front of her stepping into the dark parking garage. Once the elevator door closed they were doused in complete darkness.

"Nate,I can't see."

"I can't either Sophie,just-" He was hit by something heavy on the back of his head. He feel to the ground with a loud thud nearly pulling her down with him.

"Nate?" She called to him finding his body she felt the warmth of blood on her hand when she reached his head. A cloth came around her mouth and withing seconds she was out as well.

Eliot and the other reached the parking garage as a car sped away. they found the couples coms laying on the ground. "Dammit! We missed them!" Eliot yelled

"He won't take them to far from here,he does not know the place as well as one would think." Isaac cut in.

"Then where would he take them?" Hardison asked watching the tail lights disappear.

"He would take them...do you hear that?" Isaac asked listening to a strange beeping sound.

"Yeah man,what is that?"

"Bomb." Eliot said listening closely. "It's counting down."

"How in the hell do you know that man?" Hardison gave the hitter a look.

"It a distinct rhythmic beat." Looking around he found the bomb."Dammit we have 30 minute to evacuate the place,let's go!"

By the time the count down reached thirty seconds the bomb squad was to late to stop it. They did one last sweep making sure everyone was out,by the time they reached the door the bomb had gone off,the force knocking the three boys off their feet and sending screams through the crowded area around the hospital. Coughing Eliot was the first to stand up followed by Hardison.

"Man,I am so down with these damn explosions can we not get in trouble without blowing our damn selves up?" He complained as Eliot helped Isaac up.

"That does not matter,Hardison." Isaac said coughing. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the three stood facing the crowd of people they saved from the explosion.

"Eliot!" Jimar yelled running to the hitter who picked him up. "Where is Nate and Sophie?" He asked as the hitter sighed.

"I don't know kid but Isaac here does."

"Right,on to that little bit of business. With Nikolai he likes to keep his victims in a dark and cold place."

"Nikolai?" Eliot asked as the man nodded.

"Yes,Nikolai Mager."

Eliot groaned."Are you kidding me? Mager as in the Mager's from southern Russian?"

Isaac nodded. "The very same ones."

"Wait,what's wrong with them?" Parker asked after finding the boys.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Eliot looked between all of them. "The Mager's are known for their torture techniques leading back to the 1700's they don't torture anymore but they leave their victims behind after one hell of a beating,sometimes they don't make it,and when they do...it's not good."

"He is right,we need to find your friends and fast before it's to late. Follow me to the cars,we can only check the places that look like something he would use."

Nate woke with a grown the shooting pain in his head told him what he already knew;he had been hit over the head. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark he found Sophie next to him. "S-sophie." He said shaking her as she woke up.

"Nate?" She asked sitting up."Where are we? She stood up helping Nate to his feet.

"I don't know,looks like some sort of a room built into a cave or mountain." He spoke as he stood up.

"Good luck finding your way out of this one,i have set up many obstacles for you to get through." Nikolai's voice came from a loud speaker some where.

Trying for a handle the door opened into a maze like area filled with twists and turns,multiple doors and tests. "Great,we get the guy who likes to play games." Sophie mumbled sticking close to Nate.

"Don't worry we will get out of this." They stepped forwards and the floor beneath Sophie had fallen through. Turning around quick,Nate grabbed her arm holding tight.

"Nate,I-I'm slipping." She said trying to reach his other hand with hers.

"No you are not." He said through gritted teeth as he struggled with what little strength he had to pull her back up. Once she was up his voice came through again.

"Oh darn,so close.I will check on you to see if you are still alive in an hour." Nikolai laughed leaving the two to find their way out of the room of traps and mysteries alone.

* * *

_**[Okay,end of chapter 8! I hope you are all still enjoying this story,how will Nate and Sophie do in the room of traps? Will they need an hour or will the others get there first? We will find out! Thanks for all the reviews!]**_


	9. Meeting Cupid

The room was a horrifying place,something someone would see in nightmares,in a horror movie. Every step could be their last,every door could end them.

"We have to be careful,if we pick the wrong door or place to stand it might be our last." Nate spoke to Sophie keeping her protectively behind her as he stepped further into the room.

"I know," She said "But we can't be too careful,other wise we won't make it out of here."

"Okay,alright." He said quietly reaching for the handle of a red wooden door.

The door opened with a loud creaking and squeaking,as if it hadn't been opened in years. Once They stepped inside the door closed quietly behind them,it was dark,hard to see. In the middle of the room a flame lit the darkness revealing a wall full of torture items,another nightmarish dream scape.

"Weapons." Nate said as he grabbed an iron pipe down handing it to her while he grabbed another.

"I don't like this Nate,it feels like he is testing us to see how long we can survive." Sophie spoke as she tightened her grip on iron pipe.

"That's because he about it Soph,rooms full of traps and things that can cause pain and suffering for hours on end."

"I'm trying to not think about where we are."

"Sorry," His voice was soft as he pulled her to him,pulling her into his arms. "We are going to get out of here,I promise."

"Together?" She asks remember their conversation from earlier.

"Together." he confirms to her.

Releasing her from his embrace they walk back out of the torture chamber like room and into an open hallway. A growling noise from a door grabs their attention as they stop in front of it. Nate's blue eyes fall to Sophie's much darker ones. Common sense tells him not to open it but curiosity is taking priority over him right now. Reaching for the handle is squeaks quietly as he slowly opens the door. Standing in the open door way he squints to see through the darkness as a small dark form rushes at the two of them.

"Look out!" Nate yells pulling Sophie out the way and closing the door but not in time. A large Tiger's paw stretches out trying to grab at either one of them.

"Nate,close the door!" Sophie yells pushing against the door with him.

"I'm trying to,there is a paw blocking it." He pushes harder against the door as the paw comes out farther gashing his upper arm deeply. With a final hard shove and a few hits from the iron pipe he finally gets the door closed sliding down to the floor holding on to his arm.

"Nate..." Sophie knells beside him moving his hand seeing the deep gashes. "Give me your button up shirt we can use it's sleeves to wrap your arm.

Slowly and with her help he removes his shirt and hands it to her. "I think...I think after this is over,you and I are going to take a very,very long vacation." He says as she rips a sleeve off wrapping his arm tightly.

"A vacation sounds wonderful love,first we need to get out of here." She smiles placing a light kiss to his forehead.

"I need a few minutes to recuperate here." Nodding she sits next to him as they both catch their breath.

After following Isaac for what felt like hours they finally came to a warehouse that looked like a building Nikolai would use. Getting out the car Eliot shook his head.

"They are not here." He said looking at the others.

"How do you know? Isaac asked looking at the building.

"It's too quiet,no movement,no noise. If he brought them here there would be more movement."

Parker and Jimar were staring out into the open sea when Jimar tugged on Parker's sleeve.

"Parker look." He said pointing off shore. "There is a light over there near the water."

Parker squinted to see but she too saw what the eight year old did. "Isaac,would he use a cave? Or something similar to it?"

Turning to the thief,Isaac thought for a moments."He has in the past,why is it that you ask?"

Pointing to what Jimar had seen they all took note of the light against the dark contrast of a mountain."You said he uses dark and damp places."Eliot said.

"Yes,but it has to be specific,if there is some sort of building or something built into the mountain side then yes,that will work. I would say that is about twenty minutes on a boat to get to that location." Isaac laid everything out on the table.

"Shouldn't be to hard to _borrow_ a boat from the marina." Hardison said with a grin as they rushed back to their cars to head for the marina. Once they acquired a boat they were on the water within minutes heading for the light in the mountain side.

Nikolai sat in his study waiting for some kind of word that his two prisoners had failed already,usually in his custody his prey lasted minutes but these two,they were always a problem. They killed to of his best men a year ago after they failed in trying to capture the Ford's,that little incident told him that they were not ordinary prey. No,these two had fight in them,and that made him mad. Standing he walked to a wall turning on the monitors to see the progress they had made.

"Fight with Cupid,I see." He said watching them struggle with the door to which his Tiger resided. A smirk grew across his face the moment his pet lashed at Nate's arm. "Oh,you've been hit by Cupid Mr Ford,unfortunately for you...there is no time for you to fall in love." He watched as the grifter took care of his wounds.

"Sir?" Ruiz returned looking all the while in pain from his previous encounter with the Ford's.

"Ruiz,you're worthless." Isaac said not turning away from the screen. "But I'm willing to give you a second chance. I want you to turn the heat up on them,make them suffer."

"What would you like me to do sir?" Ruiz said as he came further into the room looking at the screen,an evil grin splayed across his lips.

"I want you to execute the first half of this plan of ours." Nikolai's green eyes brightened with excitement.

"Oh sir,you are to kind to give me the honor to start the suffering process."

"Well,be honored not many men stand where you are now,Isaac was once here but he has failed me. If you fail me Ruiz I will feed you to Cupid."

Ruiz's eyes widened at the thought of becoming Tiger bait."No need to bring Cupid out sir,I will not fail you like Isaac has."

"That name is not to mentioned in this room do you understand me?" Isaac's eyes darkened wit rage.

"Yes sir,I will take my leave to execute the plan." Ruiz left his boss to watch the couple as they began their journey through the _Room of Misery_ again.

Nate was the first one to stand up offering his good hand to Sophie to help he up. "Let's keep going,who knows what staying in one place to long will do." he said as he lead the way down another hall.

"Let's hope the others get here first before something happens."

"Soph,don't think like that,I know in the current situation it's hard but we have to stay positive."

"That's new." she said glancing to her husband.

"What?"

"Oh,just you being mister positive."

Sighing Nate grabbed for another door. "Well,time for some changes,those plans I made a year or so ago,that was part of it,I just haven't acted on it until recently."

"Your big plans?" she asked now fully curious.

"Yes," He said putting his iron pipe down to prevent the door from closing completely. "Those plans,but is this really the time to be talking about it?"

Sighing she shook her head. "Nate,there is never a right time for you to talk about things like that."

"Sophie..." He said in a tone she knew all to well. "Are we really going to do this? Right here,in the middle of nearly being killed."

"Well Nathan,why not get it out before that happens."

Groaning he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I really think we should focus on getting out of here alive."

"Fine,I had a feeling you were going to say that. Always business when it comes to you."

"Now you know that is not true Sophie. Listen,I just mentioned a vacation didn't I?"

"Yes,but with you,a vacation means you relax for a day or two before you manage to get yourself in some sort of trouble." She sighed in frustration as they searched the room.

"Trouble finds me Sophie,can we not do this right now?" He sighed watching her,he had a feeling that was going to happen the moment he brought it up.

"Fine by me,lets just get out of here." She stopped hearing a rumbling noise. "Do you hear that?" She asked looking to Nate who was already looking around the room.

Nikolai watched the pair almost impatiently as Ruiz came back in the room to see the two arguing. "Sir,what are they doing?" He asked watching the two argue back and forth.

"Lovers quarrel." Nikolai turned to Ruiz with a questioning look.

"Yes sir." He said knowing he wanted to know if he hit the switch or not.

Back in the room Nate kept looking for the source of the rumbling sound. A few pieces of tiny concrete and dust feel on to his shoulder as he looked up and what he saw caused his eyes to widen. "Sophie,run now."

Looking up she too saw the ceiling growing closer and closer and the walls closing in. The two took off running back down the hall,the closer the ceiling got the harder it was to keep the speed. Nearly at a crawl Nate pushed the door open sliding under and turned back grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling out just in time before the room was completely sealed in.

"Are you okay?" He said in breaths.

"I'm fine,but I'm sill mad at you Nathan Ford."

Sighing quietly he shook his head. "I know."

Nikolai was enraged. "The damn pipe! He blocked the damn door." Pacing back and forth he shook his head listening to the grifter. "Typical woman,can't even let something drop after nearly loosing her life. Time to take it to the next level,remove the floor Ruiz!"

"Sir,the floor?" He asked as Nikolai nodded."Yes sir." Ruiz left once again to hit another switch.

Nate stood up once again helping his wife up. "Something has to give."

"Nate..."

"No Sophie not with you I mean-"

"Nate the floor!" She yelled watching as the floor was disappearing one line at a time.

"We don't have much time." he said grabbing her hand and running for a door. "Close your eyes and hope it's the right one."

"I hate when you say that!" She yelled as he opened the door and they both nearly feel through it. "It's the right one!"

Breathing a sigh of relief Nate looked around,they were in a cave of sorts."Okay,the question is,now where are we?"

"Very good question Mr Ford. I see you've had a run in with Cupid,my little pet."

Nate was about to say something but a fed up Sophie beat him to it."Seriously? You named your pet Tiger,Cupid?"

Nikolai grew quiet for a few moments. "It was a spur of the moment name,I was going to change it."

Sophie laughed. "To what? Reginald?"

Ruiz covered his mouth with his hand to hide a laugh. Which earned him a glare from Nikolai.

"Sophie,you shouldn't-" Sophie shot Nate a glare.

"Shouldn't what? Hold in plans that should have been said years ago?"

"Sophie." He said returning her glare.

"Sir,are they having another lovers quarrel?"

Nikolai shook his head. "Can you two stop arguing so I can get on with my plan here."

Nate raised a brow at the now in sight camera. "Please do."

"Well,I had a better introduction in mind but Mrs Ford ruined that." Nikolai stated as Nate shot Sophie a reminded him of the back and forth he had with Sterling during the Ma Mystere painting incident."Anyway,you made it through the Room of Misery,now find your way out of the cave."

"Really,that's what you are going with?" Sophie said shaking her head.

"She has a point,that was pretty uneventful." Nate said after her.

"See this is why I should have killed you both two years ago with your friends...who are still alive." Nikolai was growing frustrated they were reducing him down to a little guy.

"Point proven." Sophie said helping Nate up.

"There was nothing proven!" Nikolai shouted.

"Oh,I think he is mad." Nate said smiling at Sophie.

"I have to agree with you darling,and might I add you look like a beaten down warrior,ready to save his beloved wife from the grips of a mad man."

"Oh really now? I take it you aren't mad?"

"Oh no,I'm still mad at you,you just have this amazing look right now."

Nikolai groaned."I think I'm going to be sick." He said listening to the two of them. Turning to Ruiz he sighed. "Leave it to the Ford's to make a mockery of things."

"You aren't worried they will find their way out?" Ruiz asked.

"Are you insane that place is twists and turns,the more they try the more lost they will get." Nikolai still had an evil grin on his face.

The boat finally arrived at the alcove to the place where Nikolai was keeping the couple. "Alright,Parker you and Hardison stay here with Jimar,Nate would kill us if anything happened to him and keep the boat running,any sign of danger you take off." The two nodded as Parker took Jimar below deck.

"This way Spencer." Isaac said running into the mountain cave followed by Eliot.

"How far in are they?" Eliot asked keeping pace with Isaac.

"I can not tell you that,this place was only a rumor told amongst the men who worked for Nikolai. It was said to not exist,if they made it out of the room then they are within the cave system itself." Isaac explained to which the hitter nodded.

"Okay then,that means they can be anywhere." Eliot said coming up to the center of the cave. "Listen do you hear that?" Eliot said hearing foot steps.

Nate and Sophie had been walking through the cave for a while now,tiring down.

"Soph.."

"Hm?" she said looking to him.

"Those are only half way done,that's why I can't really say anything about them."He offered her a smile.

"See,that wasn't so hard now was it?" She smiled back at him until they heard foot steps and talking. "Nate listen." she said as Nate tightened his grip on the pipe he was holding.

As Eliot and Isaac came around a turn in the cave,Isaac was blind sided by Sophie while Nate swung his pipe at Eliot who stopped it just in time.

"Nate,it's us." Eliot said as Isaac lay on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh,sorry." Sophie offer helping Isaac up.

"Mrs Ford that is one hell of a swing,what happened to your arm?" Isaac questioned the mastermind.

"I got side swiped by Cupid." He said flatly.

"You got hit by who?" Eliot said laughing.

"Cupid,a tiger." He glared.

"Where's Jimar? Sophie asked looking at the two men.

"On the boat with Hardison and Parker,let's get you two out of here."

The four of them raced to the boat,Nikolai caught this on the screen and sighed. "They make my life that much harder when they run," Turning to Ruiz he smirked. "Go get the boat,the chase has begun."

"Yes sir." Ruiz said leaving his boss to return moments later. "Ready sir."

Wasn't long before they were chasing the boat full of the team. Once on the boat Jimar ran to Nate and Sophie. Isaac started the boat off and sped of into the darkness. "Nate,Sophie! You are okay!" Jimar yelled happy to have his guardians back.

"Yes and now-"

"Boat incoming!" Hardison yelled seeing the second boat gaining fast. A hail of bullets rained on the boat the team was in an before anyone had time to react,blood dripped down onto the deck of the boat slowly gaining in size,shots were mumbled among them as they tried to duck for cover and find out who was hit.

* * *

_**[A/N:Dunn dunn dunnnnnn cliffhanger lol. I tried to add a little humor to this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews and so on,it's keeps me writing the next chapters!]**_


	10. Resolve

In the fury of bullets that was now covering the boat,everyone moved quick to take cover. Nate used himself to cover both Sophie and Jimar while Isaac covered the other three. Feeling warmth growing on his shoulder Nate moved to looked down only to see blood dripping down onto the deck.  
He had taken a bullet to the shoulder,in a way it seemed to be a favorite spot but with current injuries the burning sensation was unwanted. Once the mirage of bullets had stopped they stood up hearing Nikolai's laugh the closer his boat got to theirs. Nate ushered Sophie below deck with the boy while he and the others came up with a plan.

"We need to think quick,Nikolai will not wait to shoot any of us." Isaac said staring at the other four.

"You are right,I won't" Nikolai said as his boat came to the side of theirs. Four of his men had M-16's pointed at them,they would never stand a chance if they were to try and escape.

"What do you want Nikolai?" Isaac spoke with rage and hatred in his voice.

"You and Mr Ford over there,on my boat now. If your precious team follows us then we will kill them all." Nikolai grinned but a look on Isaac's face caught his attention.

"No,Nikolai you see,this whole time I have waited for moment's when I can treat you the way you have treated me...Ruiz,make the move."

Ruiz nodded pointing the gun at Nikolai who laughed."This? This is your big plan you really are a pathetic little man aren't you?"

"With no respect to you Nikolai,it would be best if you just shut up and take what's coming to you." Ruiz said as he nodded to the two other men who trained their guns on him as well.

"Really boys? Do you forget who you are messing with?" Nikolai said as he eyed Nate closely not paying any mind to the other men with guns on him."Obviously we have,haven't we Mr Ford? Here a little present for you." He tosses Nate a box.

Opening the box Nate's eyes widen as a bomb ticks down the last ten seconds. "Everyone! Get down!" He yells tossing it into the water between the boats,the mental countdown in his head told him the time was up when nothing happen they all stood as Nikolai laughed. "You really are annoying." Nate said to the man.

"Well,you know,easy come,easy?" He said with a grin.

"What? That...that doesn't even apply to this situation." Nate said shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you even think before you speak?"

"As a matter of fact I bomb was a time release. Meaning it's going to go off,right...about...now!" A sudden shaking and rocking of both boats as an explosion came from beneath the water sent two of the men on Nikolai's boat over board along with Nate and Isaac.

"Mr Ford,are you alright?" Isaac asked moving to help Nate.

"Fine." He said in return as the others scrambled to get the four men out of the water. Moving around to the back of Nikolai's boat Nate climbed aboard quietly where he approached the man from behind.

"Come on Ruiz,you know better then to go against me." Nikolai was to busy trying to bargain his way out of being shot.

"Shut up Nikolai,I have one thing to say to you."

"Oh yeah? and what does the big bad Ruiz have to say to me.?" He asked with a smirk.

"You are under arrest by Interpol." Nikolai's smirk faded as he rushed at Ruiz but Nate was there to grab him as Isaac came aboard as well.

Throwing Nikolai down on the deck Nate took the last strength he had in him to fight the man who was fighting back."I'm down running for you." He said bringing his fist to the mans face busting his lip open."I'm done with you threatening my wife!" He yelled punching him again causing blood to rush from his nose.

He was about to hit him again when Isaac grabbed his arm. "Do not turn into him Nate." He said pulling Nate up from the now cowering man.

"I'm pressing charges for assault!" Nikolai yelled.

"Isaac did you see any assault happening?" Ruiz asked with a grin.

"Hmm,can't say that I have. I do remember him hitting his face against the rail when the bomb he handed this innocent man exploded beneath his boat." He smiled at Nate who nodded.

"What? You can't do that! This is police brutality! I want to press charges!" Nikolai yelled.

"No,see if I were the police then it would count." Nate said grinning down at the man.

"Trust me Nikolai,the charges against you will make this all disappear." Ruiz said. "Kidnapping,murder,attempted murder,terrorism,on the count of the two bombs,wrongful death,owning an illegal pet,weapons charges. I could go on and on."

"Oh yes we can,I'm sure we can add the drug charges from Guatemala to his list too,betcha thought we forgot about those,didn't you?" Isaac said with a smile.

Putting the man in cuffs Eliot took the wheel of the boat they borrowed while Isaac Nate and Ruiz stayed on the other boat with the prisoner heading back to shore. Once they reached the pier they all disembarked to a waiting group of Interpol agents and emergency personnel. Nate had his shoulder wound taken care of and his stomach re-bandaged.

"Is it really over?" Sophie asked coming to his side once he was taken care of.

"I think so,Beautiful." He looked to Jimar who was playing tag with Hardison and Parker in the sand with Eliot watching close by. "All except the one matter I've been ignoring,his father."

Sophie rested her head on his uninjured shoulder watching the boy chasing the others around. "What are we going to do Nate?"

A sighed passed his lips,he had no idea what to do."I-I don't know Soph. I make the choice to pull the plug,he ends up loosing both parents,I leave him on the machines,he grows up holding onto hope that Kano will wake up again until the time it takes him to realize that his is suffering with the machines."

"We should take him to go see him one last time." She says understanding full well that Nate has made his choice already."

Nodding he places a kiss to her forehead then moves to where they are playing. Jimar notices the serious look on his face and stops immediately. "Jimar,come here buddy." He says knelling down to his eye level.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a tiny voice.

"Time to go see your dad." The boy nods and takes Nate's hand as Sophie joins them

At the hospital Nate holds Jimar in his arms as the three of them stand there looking through the glass. The others wait in the waiting room to give them privacy at such a sad time. Walking into the room Jimar holds tighter on to Nate.

"Dad..." He says quietly looking at his father. Nate places him down and knells next to him once again.

"It's time to say good-bye and let him go watch over the other fisherman and keep them safe."

Jimar nods slowly. "Will he be okay?"

"Sweetheart he will be okay,and he won't be in pain." Sophie's voice is calming and warming as he nods again.

Nate stands as he watches Jimar walk towards the bed."Am I doing the right thing?" He asks looking to his wife.

"Nate,darling,it's better he doesn't suffer like this,it was his wish to not be stuck to machines like this."

"I know,you're right."He sighs quietly.

Jimar reaches out for his dads hand and lays his head on the bed,tears roll down his cheeks as the doctors and nurses come in to shut down the respirator keeping him alive. "Daddy,I love you and when you see mommy tell her I love her too. I know you will be keeping everyone out there fishing safe,just like you told me the stories before you tucked me in." Tears lingered in everyone's eyes as they listened to the boy. "When I grow up,I want to be a good fisher like you ...and Imma catch a big shark too one day. Then when it tries to fight I will fight like the man told me you did. They told me I have to say good-bye but if I don't have to that would be...you can't wake up can you? That is okay...you...you're gonna be resting,I know. Good-bye daddy."

Tears streamed down Sophie's face as well as Nate's as the boy made his way back over to them. Picking him up the grifter held him tight,she could feel his tears seeping through her shirt on to her rubbing his back she looked to Nate. She watched the doctors move towards the bed to prepare the machines to be turned off. "You did great sweetheart."

"Yeah,you did great buddy." Nate said placing a hand on the boys arm. Watching as the machines were being turned off one by one Nate took in a deep breath. The final machine was shut down as the steady rise and fall of Kano's chest came to a halt and the sound of a long high pitched beep filled the room letting them know that he was gone. The doctor turned off the heart monitor and nodded to the mastermind.

"Time of Death,0256." He said looking to his watch as the nurse wrote something down but stopped.

"Doctor,he just took a breath." The doctor turned to the man laying in the bed.

Sure enough,another breath was taken."I'll be damned." The doctor said turning back on the heart monitor. A steady rhythmic beat of a heart pumping was heard. the doctors rushed to Kano's side checking his vitals. "Revoke the time of death this man is still alive." The doctor reported to the nurse.

"Oh Nate,he's going to make it!" Sophie said excitedly as she wiped the tears away from the eight year olds face.

"Mr and Mrs Ford,We don't know how but,he is quickly moving from critical to stable him a few hours and he should be fully stabelized,we will slowly bring him out of the medical induced coma."

"Thank you doctor. How long until that will take place?" Nate asked looking towards Kano.

"Within the hour,so stick around."

It was an hour later when they were finally called back to the ICU once again. Kano was wide awake asking for Jimar.

"Dad!" The boy yelled running to his fathers side. Nate and Sophie smiled welcoming Kano back.

"Thank you,thank you both." He said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure agent." Nate spoke with a nod.

"How did you figure it out?" Kano asked amused that Nate had put everything together.

"Well,Isaac announced that he and Ruiz were Interpol. The story that Isaac had told to your son was the biggest give away. You knew who we were before we even thought to tell you. Only one force in the world would be able do that." Nate explained.

"And that service is Interpol." Sophie finished for him.

Kano nodded his approval."Well,I had to be sure who I let teach my boy a few things."

"That is completely understandable. We wish you all well,and now it's time for us to go home finally." Nate held his hand out to Sophie who took it with a smile.

"Wait! Nate,Sophie!" Jimar yelled leaving Kano's side. Throwing his arms around them. "Thank you." He said with a smile. After giving their good byes they met with the other three outside the hospital.

"So man,time to go home?" Hardison asked with a grin as Nate nodded.

"Time to go home." He said putting an arm around the grifter holding her close.

As they walked through the parking lot Eliot and Hardison began to argue.

"I say we get an ice machine and have a snow day man"

"Dammit Hardison! We just spent to years in Alaska,why would you want more snow?"

"You act like I'm talking about one of my-"

"Don't even say it!"

Nate and Sophie laughed,happy to have their family back together and able to finally live their lives the way they wanted to.

* * *

_**[A/N:Okay so that is our story,I want to thank all my reviewers who kept up with the story! gibbsrossi,stellaru,Sphinxius,Sophie Devereaux,Susie Devereaux,huttonfan,leveragus,shelly,Zee-zee magee,Adee Devereaux,februrary28, and thank you for all the follows and favorites. I'm at a loss for what my next story should be so if you have any ideas send them to my inbox! ]**_


End file.
